


Complex

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Uhura does Rand’s hair.





	Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Personally, Nyota doesn’t get it.

She understands that all style is subjective, of course. By it’s very nature, fashion can’t please _everyone_, though certain trends come and go with huge swathes of admirers. At the moment, the woven ‘beehive’ look is, apparently, quite popular on Earth. At least, that’s what Janice says. Nyota doesn’t dispute that. She just thinks that sometimes Janice’s hair looks entirely ridiculous and it feels vaguely hypocritical to be contributing to it. 

But _Janice_ likes her crazy style, and that’s what matters. So when she asks Nyota for help, of course Nyota says yes. She’s _always_ available to help a friend. She likes Janice. Tremendously. And seeing Janice’s smile slowly form in the mirror is worth the sinking feeling that she’s destroying a masterpiece. 

Nyota opens her mouth and means to suggest they try something different—if she could just give Janice a nice braid, perhaps, she’d look stunning. She has exquisite hair. Naturally, Janice looks stunning in most cases, even when she’s dressed all wrong. It’s just that she could look _better_. But then Janice tilts her head and runs her delicately manicured fingers across the top arch that Nyota’s just finished, and the ensuing grin shuts Nyota right up. She continues dividing the thick strands of golden hair just like she’s been asked. 

It’s incredibly smooth between her fingers. Silken. Pleasant to the touch. At least there’s that. Janice sighs, “I just knew you’d be good at this. It looks better already.”

“Does it?” Nyota asks. She’s not doing anything different than Janice usually does. Janice looks impressed anyway.

“It does. You’re just... you’re so good at everything, Lieutenant.”

“You can call me Nyota, you know.” They are alone in Janice’s quarters, after all. 

Janice nods and repeats, “Nyota.” It sounds lovely on her tongue, even though she has the inflections wrong. 

Finished with the front piece, Nyota starts twisting the back. She neatly hides the stray ends, though she leaves a few long pieces deliberately down, the way that Janice usually likes. It takes a bit of time, and Nyota fills that by humming quietly, something that Janice seems to enjoy. When it’s finally done, Nyota double-checks her work, but there isn’t a single strand out of place. Janice leans in to examine her reflection in her handheld mirror, and then she turns to ask, “How do I look?”

Nyota doesn’t look at Janice’s hair. She looks only at Janice’s glowing face, so she doesn’t have to lie when she answers, “You’re beautiful.”


End file.
